Agent 13 and the new Squidbeak Platoon
by Pari-the-inkling
Summary: Top turf war player have started to go missing. Pari gets roped in to this ever growing problem as one of his friends are among the missing. He finds himself enlisting as an Agent inorder to find his friend. Does he have what it takes to succeed as he is put on the new Squidbeak Platoon?
1. Chapter 1

"Next stop is Booyah Base. The doors on the left will open" this was the sound that caused Pari to russell from his seat. He moved in the relatively empty train car to the left door each step showing off his wingtip shoes. He had his hands placed inside of his orange cardigan sweater as he waited for the train to stop. He looked through his retro glasses as he saw the train station platform come into view. The train slowed down to a complete stop and the doors opened. He threw his bag, with his turf war gear in it, over his shoulder and processed to exit the train.

Pari walked through the train station, following the exit signs to Booyah Base. His team didn't have any matches for the day but some of his friends did. He decided to go watch their matches with his teammates and get a little practice in. Exiting the station he could see the tower with the great zap fish attached to it.

Pari continued his walk into the plaza. It was filled with inklings walking around getting ready for a day of turf wars. Some of them were looking in the shops deciding whether to buy new gear. Others were just hanging around chatting it up. Some were over by the tower looking up the map rotations before they went to play matches. It was just an ordinary day at Booyah Base.

Pari walked over to the coffee shop to get a drink before he started playing some matches. A bulletin board caught his attention as he walked by it. On the board was a notice that the games would be closing early until further notice. Reading the print, Pari was informed of the reason. Apparently a few regular players had gone missing in the past week. The board showed the names of the players and their pictures. It also stated that there was no need to panic as the authorities are already looking into the missing inklings.

Pari studied the board, looking over the names and faces of the missing inklings. At first glance it seemed like there was no connection between any of the missing inklings, but thinking a little harder, Pari realized that all of the inkling on the board were well known high level players of S or S+ ranking. Pari was an S rank player himself, but he wasn't all the well know as he mostly kept to himself. You would normally find him with his teammates or by himself. He just felt more comfortable that way. Nevertheless he decided to keep an eye on his surroundings.

Pari moved away from the board and proceeded to the coffee shop. He didn't drink coffee but the shop had a great collection of tea. After purchasing his drink, Pari exited the store. As he looked around for a place to sit and peacefully enjoy his drink, he noticed a female inkling wearing a short beanie and a mint tee frantically running around the plaza. Pari decided to go talk to her to see what was wrong and if he could help. As he got closer to the female inkling he realized that it was actually someone he know. "Hey Charon," Pari called out to the female inkling.

The female inkling turned to look at Pari. Her yellow eyes were fixated on Pari as responded to her name being called. Moving her Turquoise Kicks along the ground, Charon approached Pari. "Hey Pari," Charon said. Her voice sounding a bit hoarse as if she had been talking non stop for hours. Pari also picked up that it has a bit of worry in it; although, it seemed that Charon was trying to hide that. "What brings you out today?" Charon questioned.

"I had some free time," Pari responded. " you seem distressed. Is something wrong," he questioned back.

Charon looked down and shook her head. " you are always right to the point Pari." Charon said as the worry she was trying to hide came out. They had known each other since as their early childhood days. Pari had even played on a turf war team with her older sister. "Pari, Luna didn't come home yesterday. I called around to all of her friends but they said they haven't seen her since last night after the plaza closed." Charon was fidgeting around as she couldn't look Pari in the eyes. " I'm really worried, especially with all the inklings going missing now a days."

"So you been here all morning looking around and asking people they have seen Luna," Pari asked. Charon nodded in response. "Okay, I was going to go play some matches,but this is way more important. I'll go look around for her." Pari replied.

Charon's face lit up as she hugged Pari. During their early teen years Pari was on the short of the average height scale, thus Charon was taller then. Now standing here at 19 years old, Pari had finally hit his growth spurt and now stood a few inches taller than Charon. The height difference didn't make the hug any difficult though.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Charon repeated as she was hugging Pari. " this makes me feel a lot better." Charon released Pari from the hug and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She was wearing a huge smile on her face.

"So have you told the police about your sister yet," Pari questioned.

" I did, but they told me I would have to wait until 72 hours of her missing before they could do anything. I couldn't just sit around and wait till then, so here I am asking around." Charon's explained.

"Okay, well don't stay out in the sun too long while you look for her. And make sure you drink something." Pari directed. " I'll go looking for her so don't worry Charon, I'm sure she is alright.

Charon still wore a smile on her face. "Thanks again Pari. It makes me feel a lot better knowing that you are helping."

" I just can't let a friend in need go unsupported. I'll see you later. Just contact me on my phone if you need anything." Pari said as he gave Charon a small smile.

"Okay." Charon replied.

Pari waved to Charon as he walked off to start searching for Luna. " Now where am I supposed to start. Cause I have zero leads at the moment," Pari thought to himself. "This is going to be tough."


	2. Chapter 2

Pari found himself laying back on a bench sipping from a cup of tea. He went and bought another cup after leaving from Charon. It calmed his nerves as he started to think on how to tackle the problem. He didn't see Charon in the square anymore. " She must have taken a break" he thought to himself. He thought about what he knew in regards to Luna's disappearance.

" so I know it happened some time last night" Pari thought to himself. "Charon said that no one has seen her since they finished playing turf wars. It also seems that all of the missing inklings are high ranking players. There might be some connection there considering that Luna is ranked as S+." Pari took another swig of the tea he had. " this is not a lot to go off of."

Pari looked around the plaza trying to see if something can jog his thought process. Some did catch his attention. Around the plaza were cameras that watched over the daily activities of the turf war players. The cameras were run by the Inkoplis police department. " well that's something I can see if I can use. Hopefully Dorsa or Tina are working today." Pari finished his drink and got up. He deposited the empty cup into the correct trash receptacle before he headed to the train station.

Getting off at the next stop, Pari took the most direct route to the police station. It was only a 3 minute walk from the train station. Walking through the door, to his delight he found Dorsa sitting at the front desk. With a bit of pep in his step he walked over to her. Dorsa was wearing her uniform as she sat there looking bored. Her face was focused on the computer screen as Pari made it to the desk. " Hello, I need some help with a matter." Pari said to the preoccupied Dorsa.

Without taking her face away from the screen Dorsa spoke, " ticket payments are down the hallway to your left. Second door on the right. To report something is in the office at the end of the right hallway."

Pari gave a small chuckle, " actually the person I'm looking for is you Dorsaline Swift."

Dorsa's face instantly turns to face Pari. "Pari" she called out as she literally jumped over the desk and hugged Pari. Needless to say Pari was not expecting this, so they both ended up on the floor. "Hey Pari how are you doing. I never expected you to come visit me at my job. Did you miss me that much?" Dorsa said hyperly. Pari still in shock from being thrown to the floor didn't say anything.

"Officer Swift please get off of the civilian, you are making a scene," another voice said to them. Dorsa looked around and found that everyone was looking at them.

"Oh my bad Pari." Dorsa said as she got off of Pari and offered a hand to help him up. Pari took her hand and got up. Dorsa then turned her attention to the owner of the voice. " sorry Tina, but this is the first time Pari has visited us at work. I just got so excited," Dorsa said with a huge smile on her face.

Tina just shook her head, "you know it's Officer Lenzson at work Officer Swift." Dorsa just tapped her head with her hand and let out a little giggle. Tina shook her head once more, " you are just trouble you know that." Tina then turned her attention to Pari. "So how may we be of service to you today sir?"

Pari gave a soft smile, "no need for all that Tina, I just have a small request."

"Come to my office and we can talk there." Tina replied. Her attention was then turned to Dorsa who was giving her the puppy eyes. " Fine you can come too, Officer Swift." Dorsa gave out a little cheer and followed to Tina's office.

Once inside the office, Tina say at her desk while Pari sat across from it. After closing the door, Dorsa sat in the seat beside Pari. "So what brings you here today Pari. I'm sure it's not to check up on us at work," Tina asked.

" I'm sorry it's not on better terms Tina," Pari replied. "Luna is missing." Dorsa gave out a small gasp while Tina looked at Pari with a lifted eyebrow. "It hasn't been the 72 hours required by your regulations, but Charon is running herself ragged looking for her since last night," Pari continued. " Charon has already contacted anyone that could have seen her."

"Okay. So what would you like us to do Pari?" Tina asked.

"The turf war plaza has cameras installed. I was wondering if you could let me look at the footage as a favor?" Pari responded.

"Sure Pari anything for a friend." Dorsa instantly replied. This got her a stern look from Tina to which Dorsa gave a huge smile. Tina just shook her head.

"Normally I can't do that Pari," Tina replied. "But I might be able to pull some strings, especially since your family's company is a big sponsor to our force." Tina gave a little wink at Pari after saying this.

"Thanks, Officer Lenzson," Pari said with a smile.

They left Tina's office and headed to the camera room. Tina talked to the officer in charge of the camera for a bit before turning around and giving Pari a thumbs up. Dorsa went and got the correct tape and they all and they all say down in Tina's office and watched it.

Once they found the correct time, they watched the footage until they found Luna. Tina was the first one to Luna and pointed her out to everyone.

They followed her on the cameras. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she went to see Spike. "She never came back out of the alleyway." Pari stated his observation.

" yea" Tina replied as they looked through the footage. Even after fast forwarding the footage, Tina never came back.

" hey Rewind that for a second" Dorsa exclaimed. Pari and Tina looked at each other before going ahead and rewinding it. " stop it right here and press play." Dorsa exclaimed again. Tina went ahead and played the tape. While watching the part the camera seems to mess up for about a minute before resuming normal operations.

"See. That's definitely weird, we just had all the cameras looked at last week and there was no problems with them." Dorsa explained "someone must have messed with them."

"Good catch Officer Swift," Tina replied. "I'll look into this but the fact still remains that Luna never came out of that alleyway. I wish we could be more help to you but this is all we have Pari."

" it's alright Tina," Pari replied. " now at least I have a good starting point. I'm going to go follow this. Thanks guys."

"No problem Pari. It was a pleasure to help," Tina replied.

" And it was good to see you. Don't be a stranger and visit us more often at work. I know we look good in our uniforms so let us show them off to you sometime."Dorsa said as she let out a chuckle.

Pari cracked a small smile. " okay I'll do that, Dorsa."

Tina just shook her head. " I'll look through the footage again and call you if I find anything. Be safe out there Pari. I'm sure you already figured this out, but the missing inklings are all high ranking players."

"I will." Pari answered before getting up and heading to the door. He gave them both a wave before leaving.

Inside the room Tina talked to Dorsa for a bit.

" he will be fine Tina. This is Pari we are talking about. He is not going to do anything dumb." Dorsa said.

"I know, but I'm still worried none the less." Tina replied. " one of our friends is already missing and I don't want the number to increase to two."

Leaving the police station, Pari headed back to the plaza via the train. Once there he made a b-line to the alleyway where Spike sat. He spoke with Spike for a bit. Spike told him that Luna had stopped by last night to get him to convert snails into slots for her gear. Pari was also informed that after she left, Spike had heard a commotion further up the alleyway, but when he went to investigate he found nothing.

Pari bid Spike farewell and headed but up the alleyway. As he walked to the plaza he passed a vending machine and decided to stop and get a drink. Walking towards the machine, a glint of sunlight off of an object underneath the machine caught his eye. Pari reached under the machine and pulled out the object. It was a S hair clip. Upon turning the hair clip over he found that Luna's name was etched into the back of it.

"This is the hair clip I gave Luna when we were younger." Pari said to himself out loud. He instantly looked around the area for anymore clues. After a few minutes, his search came up empty. Disappointed, Pari continued his walk back to the plaza. Almost to the plaza, Pari's phone started to ring. He looked at the screen to see the name Tina. He quickly answered the phone. "Hey. So I'm guessing you found something else?" Pari answered the phone saying.

" Yea." Tina replied. " so it seems that the grate right as you leave the alleyway was moved in the time before and after the blackout on the tape. It took me a couple of rewinds to spot it."

"So you thinking that someone had used the grate and it's also connected to Luna disappearance?" Pari asked.

" Yea, that's all I have." Tina replied. " you might want to look into it."

"I will," Pari said. " thanks, I'll talk to you later."

"Keep me informed on what you find," Tina replied before she hung up on her end.

Pari instantly went over to the grate. He gave it a push and found that it was loose. I was so loose that one could lift it up and go down into the tunnel. Pari paused for a moment thinking to himself. " this is the only lead I have. I have to go." Pari moved the grate and went down the pipe to the tunnel below.

Elsewhere Luna was slowly opening her eyes. She looked around at her surrounding to find that she was in a cell of some kind. Her vision was still fuzzy but she could make out two figures right outside her cage. They seemed to be talking about something but she couldn't make it out. As her vision cleared up she could see the figures more clearly and because of that only one word popped into her mind "Octolings."


	3. Chapter 3

Luna's call to the octolings outside of the cell fell on deaf ears. The octolings didn't even flinch at her call. As Luna's eyes adjusted to the low light of the cell, she saw that the octoling were actually carrying weapons. She sat up in the cage slowly, not wanting to give the octolings any reason to use the weapons. Luna straighten herself out and turned around to examine her cell as her eyes had finally adjusted to the light. To her surprise she had found that she was not the only individual occupying the cell.

"So sleeping beauty finally awakes." on of the other cell occupants say.

" he he" Luna cave a little chuckle as it helped relieve some of the stress of the situation.

"A sense of humor in a time like this. My name is Luna Terra, would you happen to have any idea where i am um." Luna paused as she didn't know the name of the individual she was talking to.

"The name is Prescott," he said as he shifted the Full-moon Glasses on his face around. Luna could see that he was wearing a green version of the cardigan that her friend Pari always wore. Prescott got up and moved across the floor with his banana basics clacking against the tiles. He stopped over at another person in the cell which caused luna attention to focus one. "And this fine lady is Rhys."

" Hi Luna it's nice to meet you." Rhys said with a smile on her face.

Luna returned the smile " it's nice to meet you too"

"I wish that it could have been in better circumstances" Rhys said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

" yea i agree," Prescott spoke as he sat down next to Rhys.

Luna stood up off of the ground and dusted herself completely off. It seemed that the octolings outside the cage didn't really care what they did inside the cage. She turned over to Prescott and Rhys. "so do you have any idea what situation we are in?"

"Isn't it obvious," a third voice said. Luna turned to the female voice and found one of the two figures in the back walking towards them.

"Minty," Rhys exclaimed before her tone turned into one filled with sadness. "To us who have been here and came to grasp with the situation it maybe, but she just got here. Give here some time."

"why? " Minty questioned. "It would be faster to just fill her in." Minty then turned her attention towards Luna. " we have been kidnapped by octolings. This is the reason inklings have been disappearing from the plaza. And it seems that they aren't picking at random. Everyone here is …"

" an S ranked or above player, Right Minty?" Luna said to finish her sentence. " well the ranked might be off the mark a little bit, more of S skill level players."

This gave Minty a little shock. "Well i guess you aren't just a pretty face, you must have known who we were then to know our ranks." Minty replied. Prescott and Rhys lust looked on as it seemed that the two other girls seem to be in a concentrated conversation.

"I do know something about all of you, but most of what i know about you Minty comes from talking to Pari." Luna replied to Minty's question

This reply gave another shock to Minty. Minty had hung out with Pari since about 5 years ago and he was a good friend although he didn't talk much. He never really talked about his other friends when they hung out, so if this Luna girl heard about her from Pari, "I have no idea what he could have said about me." Minty said out loud as her thoughts escaped. Minty realized what she did and quickly collected herself. " Anyway you got the basic idea of what is going on, Luna."

"Yea i got it." luna said as she moved to sit over by Prescott and Rhys. " so if you all figured this out, how long have you all been here?" Luna asked.

"Well," Rhys started " it seems like Minty was here first and that was almost three days ago. Although we can't call anyone, it seems that they let us keep our phones so we can atleast tell the time. I was place in here about 12 hours after Minty was. Prescott was about a day and a half before you Luna. You were placed here about 6 hours ago.

"O wow," Luna said with a little chuckle. "I guess it doesn't help that was probably some of the best sleep i've had in awhile." Prescott and Rhys let out a little chuckle at Luna's little joke.

"Laughter can make a tense situation better," Minty started "but it doesn't change the fact that we are trapped here." this statement caused Luna, Rhys and Prescott to all look down in defeat. O"

"But i'm sure someone is out there looking for us" Prescott said as he perked up. "People are bound to notice that we are gone. We will be out of here in no time." Just then the cell doors opened and the guards came into the room. This random action had Luna quite spooked, but the guards passed the inklings and went to the back of the cell to the other occupant in the room. Getting a closer look at them Luna found that they were actually chained to the bench that they were sitting on. The sound of chains being unlocked permeated through the rooms until the guards stood back up. The individual got up and stood with the guards. The guards stood around them with one on each side. Then the three of them proceeded to walk out of the cell.

Luna couldn't get a good look at the individual as they had on a cloak that covered their entire body. Once the gurads left the cell with the cloaked person, the cell doors remained open. Luna looked torwards the others. " so what was that about and why did they just leave the cell open?" she asked.

" it seems like it's that time again," Minty replied.

"What time," Luna responded

" they let us out for personal hygiene," Rhys stated. " they do allow use to take showers. They also feed us three times a day. So this really seems like a prison."

"O," Luna exclaimed.

" well i'm going to head out first," Prescott said. " i'll leave you girls to it." With that Prescott got up and left the room. Rhys also stood up.

"I guess we should follow his lead," Rhys said Luna and Minty nodded in agreement. The three of them walked out of the cell.

Later Luna, Minty, and Rhys returned to the cell. After their shower they felt as refreshed as one could get in this situation. They found Prescott lying on one of the benching as they entered the cell. The cloaked individual was also chained back up in the back of the cell. As the entered the cell the two guard looked at each other, nodded and proceeded to close the cell. With the cell securely closed one of the guards walked off. The other one went to what seemed like a panel beside the cell, flipped a switch before walking off. Prescott raised his head to acknowledge the others entering the room. " Hey, How was it?"

"It was alright considering the situation," Minty answered

"I feel a little better now," Luna stated. " considering the fact that i haven't taken a bath in i don't know how long. If i go by the last thing i remember they would have grabbed me right after i finished playing turf for the day."

" well that sucks" Rhys said "glad you feel better now."

"Thanks" Luna replied "so it's been on my mind for a while. What's with the person in the back?"

" we don't know." Minty said.

" I tried to talk to the but they didn't say anything." Rhys added.

" so we decided to leave them alone" Prescott continued. " but seeing how the guard are gone, I'm going to go see if I can look around out of the cell a bit." With that Prescott got up and headed towards the cell bars. Just as he was about to touch the bars a female voice cried out to him.

" don't touch those bars, young inkling." The voice said. Prescott instantly pulled back and turned towards the others. The three of the were all looking at the person in the back of the cell. Which caused him to look that direction also.

" the bars are carrying an electric current and seen how you are made of mostly water it will cause you some major problems," the hooded figure moved away from the cell bars and backed up to the others. " could one of you be a dear and pull this hood down?" The hooded person asked. Since he was already up, Prescott decided that he would do it. He cautiously moved over to the person and removed the hood. What they all saw shocked them.

It was a female octoling. She seem to be a few years older than the gang. She sat calmly while chained up. she gave a small smile to the gang. "Sorry for not speaking earlier Rhys I was in thought. You can call me Octavia. it's nice to meet you all."

The gang gave her a nod. They were a bit shocked that an octoling was stuck in the cell with them all chain up no less.

" is there a reason you are in here with us?" Rhys asked.

" there is," Octavia replied. " but now is not the right time to explain that. Moreover are you all up to breaking out of here?"

The inklings all looked at each other for a second as the decided through nonverbal communication. Then they all gave a resounding " YES" as an answer.

Pari found himself in a tunnel underneath Booyah base. It was rather clean as it seemed someone took real good care of it. He continued to walk down the tunnel in the direction away from its opening. Coming to a turn in the tunnel, Pari stopped and decided to peer around to get a look. What he saw was an opening that one could easily walk through. He was about to press forward until he felt a weapons barrel pressed up against his back. "Who are you and what are you doing here," a voice said to him.


End file.
